Auf Wiedersehen im St Mungo's
by Black Zora
Summary: Sidestory zu SCHATTENPRINZ. Auf einem VgdDK Klassenausflug ins St. Mungo's trifft Severus überraschend auf eines seiner Opfer ... Oneshot.


**Auf Wiedersehen im St. Mungo's**

SSSSSSS

_Disclaimer: Die Welt von Harry Potter gehört J. K. Rowling._

SSSSSSS

_Authors Notes:_

_Erinnert ihr euch noch an Joris und Ruben, die jungen Auroren, die damals im Wald mit den Todessern zusammengestoßen waren? Joris wurde von Avery gefoltert, anschließend notdürftig zusammengeflickt und gegen Aemilius ausgetauscht. Doch was ist danach aus ihm geworden?_

_Das Szenario: Gegen Ende des sechsten Schuljahres – also ein Jahr nach „Schattenprinz" – unternimmt der aktuelle Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste, Professor Weirdy, einen Klassenausflug ins St. Mungo's, um die Folgen Dunkler Flüche anschaulich zu machen. Und Severus findet sich plötzlich von Angesicht zu Angesicht mit Joris wieder ... _

SSSSSSS

„So", sagte Mrs Sooth, die junge Heilerin, und öffnete eine weitere Glastür. „Jetzt befinden wir uns in der geschlossenen Abteilung. Hier sind besonders schwere Fälle untergebracht. Manche Patienten leben hier schon seit Jahrzehnten." Sie zwirbelte einen Zipfel ihres limonengrünen Umhangs. „In letzter Zeit hatten wir zahlreiche Neuzugänge – viele Auroren, aber auch ganz normale Hexen und Zauberer, die Sie-wissen-schon-wem und seinen Anhängern in die Quere gekommen sind. Die meisten von ihnen sind auf so schreckliche Weise gefoltert worden, dass sie sich nie wieder davon erholen werden."

Severus fühlte sich zunehmend unwohl in seiner Haut, als er im Pulk seiner Klassenkameraden hinter der Heilerin hertrottete. Immer wieder stoppten sie vor einer der Glasscheiben, die zur Überwachung der Patienten in die Wände eingelassen waren, und die junge Frau erzählte ihnen die Geschichte des Menschen, der wahrscheinlich den Rest seines Lebens in dem Raum dahinter verbringen würde. Severus hörte nur mit halbem Ohr hin, er dachte an seine „Klienten" und beglückwünschte sich im Stillen dazu, dass diese entweder tot oder noch in der Hand des Dunklen Lords waren. Hier jedenfalls würde er auf keines seiner Opfer stoßen.

„Zum Abschluss möchte ich Ihnen einen jungen Mann vorstellen, der sich seit etwa einem Jahr in unserer Obhut befindet. Er ist weder besonders ängstlich noch aggressiv, deshalb werden wir zu ihm hineingehen. Ich denke, es kann nicht schaden, wenn Sie zumindest einen unserer Patienten etwas näher kennen lernen." Severus sah, wie sich die Schüler ringsum beklommene Blicke zuwarfen. „Bitte seien Sie leise und machen Sie keine heftigen Bewegungen. Und denken Sie immer daran, auch wenn er vielleicht nicht reagiert, er bekommt alles mit, was um ihn her vor sich geht – und er versteht jedes Wort." Sie öffnete die Tür und trat in das Zimmer. „Mr Birch? Besuch für Sie. – Kommen Sie rein, na los. Nur keine Scheu, er beißt nicht."

Severus betrat den Raum als Letzter. Das Erste, was ihm auffiel, war die Farbe: Wände und Decke waren in einem sanften Lindgrün gestrichen. Es handelte sich um ein kleines Zimmer, vielleicht zehn Quadratmeter groß und erschreckend leer. Nur ein altes Metallbett mit halbhohen Gittern ringsum stand darin, ein kleiner Tisch und zwei Stühle. In dem Bett lag ein junger Mann mit stoppelkurzen aschblonden Haaren. Seine Decke war zur Seite gerutscht, so dass seine mageren Beine und Arme sichtbar waren, deren blasse Farbe sich kaum von dem weißen Nachthemd abhob. Der Kranke schien sich ihrer Anwesenheit nicht bewusst zu sein, er starrte aus blassblauen Augen ins Leere und ab und zu krümmte er seine Finger auf merkwürdige Weise. Während die anderen Schüler sich dicht an die Wand drängten, wie um einen Sicherheitsabstand zwischen sich und den Patienten zu bringen, trat Severus an die Seite von Professor Weirdy und der Heilerin und sah auf den jungen Mann hinunter.

„Mr Birch ist einer von den unglücklichen Auroren, die die Todesser in die Hände bekommen und gefoltert haben. Soweit wir das in Erfahrung bringen konnten, hat man ihm alle Finger abgeschnitten und ..." Severus hörte nicht länger zu. Er starrte auf die schmalen weißen Hände, auf die feinen roten Linien, die sich um jeden Finger bis auf zwei zogen, direkt da, wo sie aus der Hand wuchsen. Er sah auf das hagere, eingefallene Gesicht, die glanzlosen blauen Augen, dann wieder auf die Hände. Schließlich streckte er seine eigene Hand aus und strich sacht über Joris' Finger. Die anderen Schüler hatten inzwischen begonnen, Fragen zu stellen, die von Mrs Sooth und Professor Weirdy beantwortet wurden, so dass niemand merkte, was Severus da tat. „Joris ...", flüsterte er und glaubte, ein leichtes Flackern in den blassblauen Augen zu erkennen. „Verstehst du mich?"

„_Und er hat noch nie gesprochen, seit er hier ist?"_

„_Nein, noch nie."_

Joris reagierte nicht und starrte weiter an die Decke.

„_Bekommt er denn viel Besuch?"_

„_Nun ja, eigentlich nicht ... Nicht mehr. Das ist meistens so, wissen Sie – man darf den Angehörigen da keinen Vorwurf machen. Am Anfang kommen sie fast täglich, aber wenn sich dann gar nichts tut, nicht die kleinste Besserung eintritt ... Sie müssen verstehen, seine Familie wird ihn noch die nächsten dreißig oder vierzig Jahre in diesem Zustand antreffen. Wer will es ihnen da vorwerfen, wenn sie nicht mehr jede Woche kommen."_

„Du bekommst kaum Besuch?", fragte Severus beklommen.

Keine Reaktion.

_Woher auch, _dachte er, plötzlich zornig auf sich selbst.

Was nutzte es, mit Joris zu sprechen?

_Bei dem müssen sämtliche Sicherungen durchgeknallt sein ..._

„_Haben Sie noch Fragen? Wenn nicht, dann werden wir Mr Birch jetzt wieder alleine lassen. _– Was machen Sie denn da?!"

Erschrocken zog Severus seine Hand zurück, die immer noch auf der von Joris gelegen hatte – ganz sacht nur, so dass die Berührung gerade spürbar gewesen war. „En- Entschuldigung", stotterte Severus. „Ich wollte nicht ..."

Die Heilerin war neben ihn ans Bett getreten und musterte Joris prüfend. „Das ist eigenartig ...", sagte sie leise, mehr zu sich selbst. „Für einen Moment sah es fast so aus ... Aber nein, das ist ja albern."

„Was ... was ist eigenartig?", wagte er zu fragen.

Mrs Sooth legte den Kopf schief und betrachtete Severus ebenso eingehend wie zuvor ihren Patienten. „Nun ... Normalerweise reagiert er nicht, wenn jemand an sein Bett tritt, ihn anspricht, oder – so wie Sie eben – berührt. Aber für einen Augenblick hat er tatsächlich richtig ... _wach _gewirkt. Nicht so wach wie Sie oder ich natürlich, aber ..." Sie zog grüblerisch die Brauen zusammen. „Kennen Sie Mr Birch vielleicht?", fragte sie interessiert. „Er ist ja nicht so schrecklich viel älter als Sie ..."

Severus hatte das Gefühl, sich aufzulösen, so heiß und flüssig fühlten sich seine Beine, sein Bauch plötzlich an. „Ich ... Nein!", erwiderte er hastig. „Ich hab ihn noch nie gesehen. Und ich ... ich muss jetzt auch gehen!"

Zu seinem Glück war die Klasse bereits im Verlassen des Raumes begriffen. Ohne sich noch einmal nach Joris umzusehen, stürzte Severus hinter seinen Mitschülern aus dem Krankenzimmer.

SSSSSSS

**Ende. **


End file.
